


Winter Whimsies

by Eirist



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirist/pseuds/Eirist
Summary: For their whims only... just in time for the winter holidays. A collection of Zoro x Nami vignettes for the ZoNA Holiday 2020 in Tumblr.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 29





	1. Wrapped and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Vignette #: 1
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: Vignette for the ZoNa Holiday 2020 at @zonamievents in Tumblr. December 16 theme: Snow Angel / All Wrapped Up.
> 
> Summary: “You’re all wrapped up and warm!”

* * *

“Zoro?”

Said man raised an eyebrow as the frowning navigator approached him. He was tempted to mirror her expression—as he was all too familiar that her tone and face clearly tells him that an admonishment is due soon. 

“It’s freezing,” she stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she stood in front him—all bundled up in a coat and a bright red scarf. “Aren’t you gonna wear something warmer than your usual attire and _haramaki_?”

He made a disgruntled noise from the back of his throat.

See? He was right. That is her dressing-down face and tone.

He chose to ignore her and instead folded his arms across his chest, closing his good eye.

A huff escaped Nami.

“Don’t tell me this is some kind of training or whatsoever?” She asked in a snooty tone as she gazed at him disapprovingly.

He cracked an eye open. “And what if it is?”

“Tch. You’re gonna get sick.”

“I don’t get sick woman!” He almost snarled at her, wanting to drive his point home.

“I’m pretty sure that’s how you’re gonna end up if you decide to nap out here on the deck in that outfit!”

“Hmph!”

Nami sighed exasperatedly. “You’re not immune no matter how much of a monster you are Zoro! Plus it might start snowing any time soon! Let’s see how smug you can get once you end up in Chopper’s sick bay.”

With that she turned and walked away, leaving him alone as he surreptitiously watched her retreating form from a half-lidded eye.

That woman should stop fretting!

He returned to his catnap, ignoring the creeping sensation all over his skin as the weather turned much colder.

He was startled when something dropped on his head.

“Hey!”

It was gone instantly; only to be replaced by Nami’s face which was too close for comfort as her arms encircled him to place whatever she was holding on his shoulders.

He realized she was going to dress him with the coat she got from his locker.

How in the world did she even open it? It was locked!

This woman cannot be underestimated.

Nor opposed as she roughly pulled at the coat, giving his arm a good one, two, three smacks to get him to shove it inside the sleeve as they both glared at each other.

Zoro scowled yet still complied as he stared at the pretty, glowering face before him.

“Don’t you dare complain and take this off,” Nami was saying as she buttoned the coat close with enough force to probably choke him. “Or I’m gonna charge you so high you’ll be back to pirate hunting in no time.”

His cheeks felt suddenly warm. And he knows it’s not because of the winter clothes she was making him wear.

He felt like his head will combust when she removed the scarf around her neck to wrap it around his to warm him up.

Nami’s cheeks were flushed a damn cute red as she fixed the scarf. And he couldn’t decide if it was because of the weather…

…or him.

“There,” she grinned when he did not make any move or sound of protest. She patted his chest approvingly. “You’re all wrapped up and warm!”

Zoro snorted. It was the only thing he can manage to do because any complaints he has got stuck in his throat.

Suddenly a white flake landed on her hair… followed by another and another.

He fought the urge to touch it. Instead he looked up and she followed suit to see that it was finally snowing.

“Told ya it’s gonna snow!” Nami looked damn pretty pleased with herself. “There’s no getting wrong with this navigator.”

He grumbled under his breath. An agreement? A retort?

A thank you?

Whatever it was Nami choose to ignore it and focused on the flurry white delight that was falling down upon them.

“Oh it’s now snowing!” Luffy shouted as he ran across the lawn deck. “Let’s go and make snow gels!!!”

“Snow angels idiot!” Usopp corrected him as he followed the rubber man. “It has just started snowing we have to wait!”

Chopper was right behind them, squealing. “Maybe we can do it too once we reached the island!”

“ _Oi_ Nami! Are we there yet?!” Luffy yelled excitedly when he spotted her standing in front of the mast where Zoro was seated.

Nami rolled her eyes at Zoro. Probably because she already expects that Luffy’s gonna pester her until they arrive on the island.

Zoro observed her as she gave him one last smile before diverting her attention to their three overly enthusiastic, childish crewmates.

With one tugging at his own scarf-hidden lips, he burrowed his nose further into the soft, warm cloth.

It smelled of tangerines and her.

It was damn good decision to get him all wrapped up after all.

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


	2. Gifts Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Want to know what’s your gift for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vignette #: 2
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: M (Suggestive only but still…)
> 
> Note: Time for something sexy. Vignette for the ZoNa Holiday 2020 at @zonamievents in Tumblr. December 17 theme: Under the Christmas Tree / Something Red.

* * *

“Are you looking for your present?”

Nami tilted her head up to gaze at the speaker. She was down on her hands and knees, under the Christmas tree the crew had just put up some hours ago.

“Not really,” Nami grinned. “I might’ve been looking for yours, you know.”

Zoro cocked an eyebrow as he peered down at her. “And why would you do that?”

“I have half the mind to throw them overboard just to spite you.” Nami teasingly winked at him.

He snorted.

She grinned as she continued to rummage at the pile of gifts. She picked up one random box which was decorated with a rather large bow. From the heart-shaped design printed on the ribbon, this one is from Sanji- _kun_. No doubt about it.

She shook the box lightly, trying to guess what’s inside it.

“That’s cheating you know.”

“Oh shut up,” Nami huffed as she returned the box to the pile. She paused from her search momentarily to admire the beautifully wrapped gifts under their equally, stunning Christmas tree (thanks to her and Robin, of course). It looked really festive and she can’t help but be excited for the gift-giving portion later tonight.

Zoro continued watching her and her antics. With a sigh, he plopped down beside the still crouching navigator.

Nami immediately turned to him. “Hey, you did get the gifts for everyone like I told you to do right?” She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing how he had a nasty habit of excluding himself on some of the crew’s activities.

Like she would let him tonight of all nights!

Zoro yawned and scratched his head. “I did woman! You were with me when I got ‘em, making sure that I actually get them!”

“Ah right. Sorry.” Nami raised one hand in an apologetic gesture. “I forgot I was the one who chose and bought them.”

The swordsman glared at her. “With my own money witch! Right after you got your hand down my pants and robbed me blind.”

Nami giggled as she batted her eyelashes at him. “I don’t recall you complaining earlier Zoro. Pretty sure you didn’t mind my hand _in_ your pants.”

“If you’re gonna steal from me then I damn do!”

She chortled at his crabby expression. “I wasn’t actually stealing Zoro. I told you, I’d keep your money safe for you. And I believe you answered affirmatively…” she stared pointedly at him. “Or was that a moan? It pretty much sounded like you agreed.” Again she winked at him, more saucily this time. “Anyway, if I didn’t then you’d never be able to buy any gifts for us.”

He grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest, scowling.

“Why are you still pouting about it?”

“I am not pouting!”

Still on all fours, Nami crawled towards him and settled on his lap. “Just think of it this way. Your gifts will make your crew very, very happy. And that’s what important right?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he changed their position so that they were now lying beneath the lighted tree, smartly hidden from anyone who decides to enter the Sunny’s library.

From under him, Nami sniggered. 

His lips quirked up. Towering over her with an arrogant smirk on his face, he closed in and kissed her.

“We’re supposed to kiss under the mistletoe.” She protested against his lips. “Not under the Christmas tree Zoro!”

“I couldn’t care less where,” Zoro grunted as Nami rolled her eyes at him. But she didn’t let go nor pushed him away. Instead she encouraged him more by rubbing herself against him.

“Hey,” she whispered softly, intentionally letting her lips grazed his ear. “Want to know what’s _your_ gift for me?”

Zoro drew back, brows furrowed. When did she have time to buy something that he wasn’t even aware of? He was with her the whole entire afternoon in town!

She smiled cheekily.

“Whatever that is I’m pretty sure you went all out.” Zoro grumbled as she laughed. “My money pouch was pretty much wiped clean.”

“Of course I did! I get the most expensive gift after all.” Nami chortled. “I think I’ll give you a hint though. It’s red.” She hooked an arm around his neck so she can lift herself closer to him. “And I’m already wearing it.” She watched amusedly as his expression changed. “Underneath this.” She added, gesturing at what she was currently wearing.

His grey eye bored through hers intensely. The heat that flared behind it was unmistaken.

“But,” Nami tapped a finger on his lips coquettishly. “Presents are to be unwrapped later tonight, right?”

* * *

**** **_– The End –_ ** ****

* * *


	3. Custom Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all… they pretty much started a weird tree decorating tradition. And Zoro, as usual, doesn’t want to be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vignette #: 3
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: Vignette for the ZoNa Holiday 2020 at @zonamievents in Tumblr. December 18 theme: Ornaments / Traditions. Well, I honestly don’t think it’s a vignette anymore. And I’m still aiming to finish all themes even if the event has ended. It’s still holidays after all.

* * *

The Mugiwara Christmas tree stood in all its glory inside the Sunny’s library.

It was the crew’s first time in two years to put one up. Luffy was enthusiastic with the idea. And with Chopper who was just as excited at the prospect of enjoying the festivity that comes along with the said tree… there was no room to say no.

So off Zoro went—along with Franky—to scour the island for a suitable tree to cut down and use. Brook and Jinbei undertook the task of preparing the library. Nami and Robin headed to town to buy decorations and do some more shopping while Sanji busied himself preparing the Christmas dinner. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper took turns stealing some of the cookie dough whenever the chef’s back was turned.

Trimming the tree was chaos unfolding. The moment Zoro was able to situate it in the library, an argument started on what ornaments to adorn the tree as all of them wanted to have their own specific contribution dangling from the evergreen branches—ranging from normal festive baubles, edible confections to weird knick-knacks.

And that is how Nami and Robin found them when they arrived back on the ship. The navigator immediately hit the roof and the boys (including the older ones), trembled in fear.

When she stared at them with blazing eyes and stated in a tone as cold as the winter island that they all better stop because tree trimming was her and Robin’s job... Usopp immediately volunteered that he and the boys would be the ones to decorate the outside of their ship... far away from the fuming map maker.

He high-tailed it out of the library, miraculously dragging the others with him while Nami threatened that if they do an awful job… she will charged them with all the shopping expenses plus interest.

So the two girls busied themselves with the Christmas tree as the others hang wreaths, garlands and boughs of holly in the library, galley and other parts of the Sunny. Franky and Jinbei then suspended some ice lights on the decks and yellow string lights in the rooms, giving the whole area a more festive ambience.

As more and more Christmas ornaments and decorations were put up on the Sunny… the more excited the crew became.

When Nami and Robin finished decorating the tree, Franky added some string lights to it as well. They all hold off placing the star on the top as they reserved that honor for Luffy and Chopper.

They were putting some finishing touches in the tree and fixing the presents underneath it when Brook walked up to them, humming as he nonchalanty hung additional ornaments on the branches that looked like miniature pirates wearing little red, Santa hats—with hair colors oddly similar to the crews’.

“Brook that is cute!” Nami gushed as she stared at a familiar orange-haired pirate. “Where did you get them?”

“ _Yohohoho_! It’s a secret Nami- _san_.”

“Fine. Keep it to yourself!”

“Perhaps if you show me your—”

“Not in this life or the next!”

“It’s really charming Brook,” Robin interjected as she studied the mini pirates while Nami smacked the musician with her Clima-tact. “Good find.” She touched one that looks just like her.

“ _Yohohoho!_ Thank you Robin- _san_!”

The sound of Sanji’s voice, crooning for his beloved ladies pulled their attention away. He had baked some Christmas cookies and prepared tea for the girls’ snack time.

With the Christmas tree done and decked out they decided it was time for a break.

\-------------------------

When Nami stepped inside the library later that afternoon she was surprised to see that the Straw Hats’ Christmas tree got additional decorations.

Aside from the mini pirates Brook has placed earlier, there were also the cardboard drawings of their faces that Usopp made back in Punk Hazard when Trafalgar Law shambled half of the crew and some flowers from Robin’s flower bed. There intricately-made trinkets obviously made by Franky and transparent Christmas balls with little sea kings inside which looks like Jinbei’s.

Nami’s lips twitched a little. She had just left Luffy and Chopper stringing popcorns and cranberries under the direction of Sanji. Aside from the candy canes they wanted to place on the tree, the blond cook also suggested they make an edible garland to circle it… much to the reindeer and rubber man’s delight.

And since pretty much everything eatable hung on the tree will not go to waste—thanks to Luffy—Nami decided to affix some of her precious _mikans_ on it. She carefully wrapped red ribbons around them so she can string it on the branches for all to enjoy after tonight’s dinner.

A loud snore interrupted her as she was beginning to hang the fruits.

With brows furrowed, she slowly peered behind the tree and was surprised to find their swordsman snoozing against the wall, hidden behind the all that green, without a care in the world.

Was he here all the time?!

Damn the man unwittingly camouflaged himself using the Christmas tree!

She stared at him for a good few seconds, pondering if she should wake him up.

But she remembered that it was Christmas and that she promised to play nice and that Zoro was the one reason why they currently have a tree on display.

“Tch! Guess this is your contribution then, you lazy ass,” she muttered as she continued with what she was doing.

There was silence. Before she heard a ‘hmph’ and grumble.

“Yeah… you try lugging that back here while your idiot companion decides to play in the snow.”

Nami rolled her eyes even if he cannot see her. “Fine,” she groused. “I’m letting you off the hook since you did a good job with this tree.”

“Tch.”

She tilted her head slightly to peer at him again. “Just so you know. _Everyone_ have something distinctively _theirs_ in this tree.”

Zoro studied the tree for a moment before scoffing. “That’s overkill.”

Nami glared at him. “It’s called Christmas spirit idiot!” She frowned as she hung the last two of her _mikans._ “If it’s not too much for you, maybe YOU can also join us in this activity!” 

“Maybe it is too much for me.”

“Ugh,” she groaned out in frustration. With her hands on her hips she glowered at him. “Really Zoro?”

“Yeah.”

Nami scowled. Sometimes his lone wolf persona grates her nerves. Especially at times like these when the whole crew is involved and he’s acting like he doesn’t give any rat’s ass about it.

Still she doesn't wanna start a fight with him today of all days. Instead, she just sighed and settled on glowering at him. “Just get your dumb self in the galley in half an hour. If it's not too much for you to join your crew for dinner." 

There was a bite in her tone. Then she swiveled around to leave him, ignoring the wondering gaze he was now giving her.

All in all… they pretty much started a weird tree decorating tradition. And Zoro, as usual, doesn’t want to be a part of it.

And that makes her feel a bit disappointed. 

Yet when he didn't appear when they started the Christmas dinner, she was the one who went to check if he was still snoring in the library.

Why her? The hell she even knows. 

Maybe because the others are already busy celebrating in the galley that she was the only who noticed that he wasn't there?

She opened the library door. The lights on the tree were already lit. Franky or Usopp may have switched it on. It looks more beautiful even if it was decorated with random trinkets, baubles and food the crew decided to hang on it. 

Yet the star still needs to be placed on the top—which Luffy and Chopper will do after dinner and before they start exchanging presents.

To her surprise, Zoro was still where she had left him earlier. 

She strode towards him to wake him, when she accidentally snagged something from the tree, causing it to fall. 

She stared at the object quietly sitting on the floor. It looked like paper folded into a shape of...

She picked it up and studied it. 

A bird? 

"Paper crane."

She spun around and saw Robin standing in the doorway.

"In Wano, it means good luck," Robin explained as she approached her, lightly touching it with one finger. She smiled at Nami. "It also means a wish for someone to get their heart's desire."

Nami just stared back at her amazed. 

"And there are ten of them." Robin observed, eyes crinkling with mirth at the tree before returning her gaze at her. "One for each of us."

Nami's eyes settled back at the crane in her hand. 

Robin chuckled. "Thoughtful isn't it Nami?" 

"I guess..."

The older woman gave her shoulder an affectionate pat. "See you two at the galley." She nodded at the still sleeping Zoro.

Nami watched her leave before shifting her attention again at the green-haired man, still slumbering peacefully against the wall, the red scarf she wrapped around his neck earlier hiding the lower part of his face.

He may appear cold and uncaring, but sometimes looks can be deceiving.

She crouched down beside him. Leaning forward she kissed his exposed nose. 

"Not bad Zoro. Not bad." 

* * *

**** **_– The End –_ **

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went and tweaked the paper crane legend a bit. Though I honestly think it’s not really that far from the original one.


	4. 7 - Whimsical Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I honestly don't know which I like watching more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei. 
> 
> Reminder: I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.
> 
> Warning: OOC possible. One shot. 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: Late entry because I'm honestly getting confused between work and time zones. I hope I made it. For the ZoNa Holiday 2020 at @zonamievents. December 22 theme: Starry Night / Fireplace.
> 
> I was supposed to finish this Christmas collection but failed to do so. I never got around doing chapters 4, 5, 6 but I was able to write something for the last day/themes and totally forgot to upload it here. Better late than never. I will still try to complete this even if the holidays are far behind now.

* * *

As Nami closed the door of library, she shivered slightly when the cold winter air brushed against her cheeks.

The party was now over. Dinner had been delicious and after that, they all decided to huddle in front of the Christmas tree in the library; right in front of the makeshift electric fireplace Franky had built as his gift for the whole crew. A little something to make the ambiance more.... supeeerrrr Christmas-y.

Honestly if you ask her, it reeks of Robin's influence on the cyborg. Majority of the crew knows that when the archaeologist requests... the shipwright provides.

Those two really has something going on between them. Usopp better prepare himself for it because he will lose his bet with her.

With the artificial flames setting the whole room aglow, Sanji served his specially concocted Christmas beverages as the Straw Hats pirates went on to exchange gifts, laughter and stories along with unbelievable anecdotes during the past two years they've been away from each other and as of recently as well.

As the party dwindled down, Luffy nearly passed out when he accidentally drank from Zoro's mug, creating commotion and nearly toppling the Christmas tree over. Sure, the chef prepared hot and festive drinks for everyone to enjoy but since the swordsman was anything but a fan of sweets; the blond had digressed and made him something special and alcoholic. For the sake of shitty Christmas spirit.

Something potent and alcoholic should be the exact words. Luffy spent the rest of the evening, babbling nonsense and chortling randomly. His one rubber arm kept wrapping around and around a now-harassed Usopp before Zoro hooked an arm on his neck and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, it stopped the rubber man from badgering the sniper and spent the rest of the party with his head resting on Zoro's lap, mumbling about becoming the 'pirate king' repeatedly and finally passing out.

Everyone took it as a cue to finally call it a night. Chopper was also nodding off and rubbing his sleepy eyes as he was obviously fighting to stay awake because they were still having so much fun. When Zoro set down his tankard and scooped up their snoring captain under one arm and Chopper on the other. Everyone followed suit to start cleaning the mess in the library before turning in.

Nami rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to warm up a little as the wind bit at her cheeks slightly. They had so much fun earlier. It was nice to finally sit down with everyone to celebrate and not because they are planning to raid a country or steal from a Yonko.

She peered at the library window, checking if there was anything amiss. She had left the lights of the tree on, letting it illuminate the now darkened room. It was beautiful to look at. And somehow, it makes her feel warm and giddy inside.

Satisfied that all was tidied up and that the crew had now retired to their respective rooms, Nami made her way down the galley to go to her quarters. She stopped on the lawn deck to admire the ice lights festooning it; speckled like hundreds of tiny white, winter stars.

She had to admit that their crew put an effort in adorning their beloved ship. But as much as she wanted to revel at its beauty, it needs to be switched off as it calls too much attention from other sailing vessels.

Franky had told her where he had surreptitiously placed the switch before disappearing down the docking station to his weapons' room, mumbling about working on something for the approaching new year.

Which she doesn’t believe, really. After all, this is a special night and she highly doubt he will be tinkering with something instead of spending some quality time with someone special

She located the switch taped behind the mast and flicked it off.

Immediately the white lights irradiating the deck disappeared…

… only to be replaced by something more breathtaking as the winter night sky become visible to her eyes.

She looked up, astounded.

Millions of stars dotted the sky. There were so many of them that it looked like the sky had burst out and scattered shimmering jewels everywhere and not one single space was left empty.

It was dazzling. It was magnificent.

It was...

"I honestly don't know which I like watching more."

Nami turned towards the voice’s direction. Zoro was standing near the stairs leading to the girls’ room, observing her.

And here she thought he was already sleeping.

Realizing that what he just said was meant to butter her up and place him in her good graces, she laughed. "Well, I’m guessing you’d pick the stars just to spite me!" She quipped, winking at him and pointing her finger up at the sky.

His lips quirked up into a smile. That one particular smile that speaks volume of what he really, truly feels for her.

"I would,” he jibed back. “Yet still you put them to shame."

Nami couldn't fight the giddy smile that pulled at her lips, nor the heat that rose to her cheeks, warming them up. She placed both of her hands on her hips to as if to chastise him.

"I take it that that is your Christmas gift to me?"

Zoro chuckled.

She pouted as he approached her. "You are THAT broke?"

"Your fault." He bent down to kiss her nose. "You did spend most of my money on your gift, right?"

Nami beamed. "Weeell... true."

He leaned in further to her. "And you did say you are already wearing it. Why don't we open my present now?"

She burst into light-hearted giggles even as she rolled her eyes at him and drew him towards her by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don’t know. It's too cold Zorooo..."

He was laughing all of sudden and a brazen leer appeared on his face.

She furrowed her brows at him.

"You know, Franky built two of those fireplace things we had at the library." He grinned at her. Shit-eating. One that promises no good for her tonight. "Someone must've told him that the nest is too cold to stay in these past few nights."

Nami's eyes regarded him curiously.

"Plus," Zoro cocked his head to the side to look at her. "Robin's gift is fitting. You should check how awesome that blanket feels..."

As realizations dawned into her, Nami perked up and returned Zoro's grin with a wider one.

"Damn it! Those two are good. Really, really good!"

* * *

**_– The End –_ **

* * *


End file.
